Home, Sweet Homesick
Home, Sweet Homesick is the fifteenth episode of Season 2 (and the fifty-fourth episode overall) of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on July 9, 2017. Synopsis The girls attend a space camp for two weeks, but it's not what Blossom thought it would be. Instead of learning all about the space program, it's all kiddie attractions in the guise of space stuff, and it hurts Blossom. Then she happens upon an abandoned exhibit with a real rocket. She goes into the rocket and launches herself into space. It's there and then when she finds out that always being studious doesn't have to be a priority. Plot After the Powerpuff Girls foil 's latest attempt to rob the Townsville Bank, arrives to take them to Camp Big Dipper, a space camp. While is especially excited about it, doesn't want to go because she doesn't like the thought about being away from the Professor for two whole weeks. Blossom is excited to attend the same space camp that her favorite astronomer Wendy Q. Dallen also attended when she was a kid. However, she discovers that the camp activities are all park attractions and carnival rides, like an inflatable "Moon Bounce" bounce house, "space rover" bumper cars, and a petting zoo for "alien" animals. Bubbles and look forward to having fun with the attractions, but Blossom questions the educational value in all of it, which is not helped by the hyperactive camp director Joey. Blossom tries to send a text to Professor Utonium expressing her disappointment in the camp's silly games and lack of scientific application. But the text doesn't go through due to no wi-fi signal, and Blossom goes to bed in tears. A few days later, Bubbles and Buttercup try to invite Blossom to play some of the camp games with them, but she declines, saying how much she wants to be like her idol Wendy Q. Dallen. Buttercup tells her that just because the camp isn't what she expected doesn't mean she can't have fun. As Blossom wanders off in frustration, she discovers the camp's old rocket museum, which has been closed due to lack of funds and interest. Inside the museum, she is thrilled to discover space-themed museum displays and what appears to be a replica of the Apollo rocket. When Blossom tries to activate the launch sequence, however, she realizes too late it is a real, functioning rocket that launches her into outer space. While Blossom is excited at first to see the wonders of space, she realizes her sisters aren't there to enjoy it with her. This kicks off a David Bowie-esque folk-rock ballad in which Blossom learns that there are times to learn and times to have fun. Just then, a recording of Wendy Q. Dallen plays on the rocket's control panel, and Dr. Dallen says her time at Camp Big Dipper helped her learn the same thing: work is important, but time spent having fun with friends is even more important, and one shouldn't be in too much of a hurry to grow up. Blossom takes this lesson to heart and returns to Earth. Back at Camp Big Dipper, Bubbles and Buttercup run up to Blossom with a science book for them to study together since they hadn't spent any time together all week. Blossom is touched by her sisters' gesture, but she says she'd rather have fun with them on the camp carnival rides. Characters Main characters * * * Minor characters * * *Camp Director Joey *Space Camp Kids *Wendy Q. Dallen Trivia *The song that plays during Blossom's time in outer space ("Captain Bloss") is a reference to David Bowie's song "Space Oddity". *Haley Mancini, the writer of the series, along with Joey's voice actor Robbie Rist guest star from Mighty Magiswords. *This episode aired thirteen years after "Aspirations", an episode from the classic series. *The cap (without a symbol) and the text may be a strike resemblance to Dipper from Gravity Falls. Awards and Nominations * 2018 Annie Awards - Music in an Animated Television/Broadcast Production Nomineehttp://variety.com/2017/film/news/coco-annie-awards-nominations-1202629349/ Trailers and Promos References Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Season 2 (2017) Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Alicia Chan Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes where Blossom cries